Farmhouse
It all started June 2nd (I think) 2011. It was 2:25, and the school bell was going to ring in five minutes. I was ready to go, I had snuck in my backpack and hid it under my desk. If you’re wondering why I was so eager to get home; it was because of a new game I had gotten. I don’t remember the game; I think it was Mortal Kombat or something like that. The bell rang and I remember a splitting smile crossing my face. I ran out the door, and rushing home at top speed. I was stopped by the crossing guard, halfway home; at the intersection. She let me cross, but started small talk with me. I quickly (rudely) finished and finished my Olympic sprint home. I went it, and started to go up the stairs. I remember slipping on the hardwood stairs, and hitting my chin on the top step. A now stinging pain, flushing across my chin. I tried to ignore it, but blood kept coming out of my lip. After drying the blood, I went over to my console, and played my game. So after I played, I ate dinner. Now note, my mom wasn’t home when I hit my chin off the stair. She came home around 7:00. (Yeah I played for about four hours). I ate dinner, and got a call from somebody, I won’t release the number. Anyways, I got the call and was told to answer the phone. I picked it up, to hear a bunch of static. At first I thought our connection was bad, but then a voice came over the phone. I don’t totally remember what it said, but it was along the lines of something including a farm. I looked up the name of the farm, and was surprised to see it was around my general area. I guess curiosity got the best of me. Seeing as the farm was really looking run down on street view on Google maps. The farm was about a mile away from my town, so the next day; I asked my Mom if I could borrow the car. After a heated argument she agreed. So I got in and tried my best not to crash getting over to it. I noticed the first strange thing as soon as I left my town. The trees looked dead, even though it was June. I just brushed it off, and continued to the farm, It was along a forest path; it twisted and turned all about the forest. Until finally I came up to the front of the farm. I got out of my car, and grabbed my Camera that I had brought with me. I went up to the barn door, and pushed it open. First off, the stench was disgusting, It was an abandoned farm so I guess it would smell that bad at any; random run down farm in the middle of the woods. I looked around and there was a skeleton on the floor near the back; it was an animal keep in mind. I took a picture and continued on. There were various cracks in the doors and windows of the barn. I took a few more pictures of the windows and mushy wet wood. I continued on to the farm house. I went over to the door. I tried to open it but it was locked. I thought that since this was an abandoned farm, nobody would be inside. So I kicked it, the wood splintered easily, and I grabbed the handle and unlocked it. I went inside, and there were dead bodies everywhere. Hanging on hooks, some with skin still left on the rotting bones. I ran out of the house and got in my car. I saw something walk out of the barn door. That’s when I drove off. Category:Places